An Ageless Love
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: This is a Legolas, and Hermione fiction I found on my Laptop, from being written over a year ago. I hope you like this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Sometime Ago**

The wizard had loved one woman, who returned her heart for him, Amareil Green, now Snape. She had long chocolate hair, angelic features, and emerald eyes. He had met her one day while going across country to collect potion ingredients that were rare, and that's when there hearts synced, the moment there eyes met. He loved every inch of her, from her pointed ears, to her small bare feet. He laughed as he thought about how she hated wearing shoes, even after she was married to him.

'It's a me thing,' She had told him, when asking if being barefoot had to do with being an elf, causing her to giggle.

She had given him a beautiful daughter, who looked like her mother in every way, before she got sick, and died. Her last words had been, for him to keep there daughters heart safe, because an Elf can only love once. That was the last thing he remembered, before she entered eternal sleep.

He held his four year old, as they buried her mother, in the spot where the wizard fell for his wife five years before.

"Papa, Mama's not coming back, is she," The smart half Elf asked, tears falling down her pale cheek.

"I am afraid not, lovey," The wizard answered, trying to be brave for his daughter, before turning to his mentor's, "Albus, Minerva, thank you for doing the burial, ceremony for us."

The witch stretched out her arms, as the little girl jumped into them, "My sweet godchild, come let's walk your mothers home, and see your grandparents."

The woods of her mothers childhood were something out of most fairy tales, there were tree houses hanging from the large trees, and a green glowing fire that brought light to the camp.

An elder wizard knelt as the two approached, and pulled the young girl into his arms, with a warm smile, "My Hermione, how are you love?"

"Mama's gone, Eru," The little girl cried softly, causing her grandfather to weep for his lost child as well, before looking back to the child in his arms, "Your mother will always be here," he placed a hand against her chest, and a finger to her temple, "and here, my little star." He lifted her on his hip, as he waved his left hand, towards the fire where she saw the figure of her mother dancing in the green flames, "She is always with you, and all of us," he waved to the elves who had gathered around, in ceremony as the magic in the woods, surrounded them.

An elf with blonde hair, and striking blue eyes came beside the elder elf, "Is there anything I can do, Elriel."

The elder smiled at the Prince, as he approached him, and turned to his granddaughter, "This is my friend, Legolas, he came from another world. What do you say to that, my little star?"

The little girl stared at the beautiful man beside her, as he stared straight into her eyes, causing her to hide her blush in the crook of her grandfathers neck, "He is a prince, isn't he?"

"How did you know," The blonde elf asked, with a small smile of his own. His heart was pounding against his chest, but he was able to keep himself calm, and ignored it for the time.

Severus came next to his daughter, as she was being introduced to the Elf, and almost growled, at the way the prince stared at his daughter, "Lord Green, I appreciate you watching my Hermione, while I spoke with her godfather."

"No need, I am as she calls me, her Eru," The Elf answered, he had noticed Legolas's eyes, as he stared at his grandchild, and smiled, "I would feel safer for my little Star, if you allow my friend to stay by your side, to look over her." He turned his face to look at the still flushed little girl, and whispered only once, "Wold you like that, Little Star?"

The little girl looked back to the blonde, and then at her Papa, who didn't look to pleased, "Eru, says that Legless can watch me. He's a prince too Papa, because he was the only one who did not bow, when he approached him. Eru, said that only royal elves, did not have to bow to him, because they were at his own level."

The blonde laughed, at the mispronunciation of his name, but sobered once the girls father, and her grandfather, stared at him with different expression, "I will do as you wish, Elriel."

Dumbledore rested a hand on Severus's shoulder, and smiled at the elder elf, "That would be most splendid, saying as how Severus, will need someone to watch her while in classes, or doing some work for myself." The twinkle in his eyes, matched the twinkle of the elder elves, as they made plans.

Knowing that he couldn't argue with the Elf, who was his wives father, and the man who was like his own, he took back his daughter before walking with his two mentors, "Meet us at Hogwarts, in the weeks time."

Once the witch, and wizards were out of sight, Legolas turned to look at the elder elf, "She's my-"

The elder Elf smiled, "Where you belong now, I saw it in your eyes, even though she is still young she felt it too. You should pack what you have, and make haste."

"Elriel, he said in a weeks time," The blonde reminded, as they made there way back to the hut, where he had been staying the last fifteen years.

"I know what he said, but I know you won't be able to sleep soundly, unless you are near the one your heart belongs to," The silvered hair Elf assured, with a knowing smile on his face, "Don't worry about staying away, they visit during there holidays, so we'll see each other again."

"I have a question, why do you call her 'Little Star'?" The Elf asked, as he gathered his things, and placed them into his tote.

"Because the day of her birth, we had the birth of a new star," He pointed to the night sky, as a star shined brighter than the others.

"She's your true heir, Elriel," Legolas looked at the Elder Elf, surprised at what he found out, "Amareil, was your true child?"

"She was the child of the one my heart belonged to," Elriel answered, looking towards where a Elvin woman was gathering water, in a stream near by, "Amareil's mother, is who my heart belongs too, and will belong to till ends of time."

He stared at the beautiful chestnut haired Elf, as she glanced up at the two, before looking away, "Hermione looks like her."

"As did my Amareil," The elder Elf answered, before looking back at the blonde, "You must make haste, they are already back in there wizarding world." He just walked away, leaving the blonde to think about what he meant, "Safe journey, my friend."

 **Four Years Later**

"Hermione, remember you're name is Granger, not Snape," Legolas corrected, as he sat beside the eight year old in the dungeon, as she worked on her homework.

"Why can't I be called, Hermione Snape?" She asked the Elf, even though she knew the answer, "I love being a Snape, just like my Mama."

He watched as she changed the last name, before tossing her onto his back, and leaving the living quarters, "It's time for dinner, you need to eat, Mione."

The little girl giggled, as he gracefully hurried towards the kitchen, where they normally ate there dinner, "Are you going to be here, when I go to school, or are you going to go back to grandfather."

"I go where you go, Mione," The Elf answered, as a small creature, which they called house elves greeted them, once they entered the kitchen, "Lalo, she has your dinner waiting, is there be more yous need, Mister?"

"Thank you, Lola," The little girl wrapped her arms around the small creature, causing the Elf, to dance, "I's brings extra cakes, just like misses likes them."

Legolas smiled from his spot at the table, as his heart played with the little creature, "Mione, I believe it's time to let her return to work, and for you to eat."

"Alright," The little girl smiled at the blonde, as she sat on his knee, like she had done since she was four, "Are you going to be with me forever, Legolas?"

He stroked the back of her hair, as he smiled down at her, "I will be with you, as long as you'll have me."

"I am your home, right?" Hermione asked, as she finished her Shepherds Pie, and then ate the Elven bread, which he had shared with her, "Like Papa, was Mama's home right?"

He still couldn't believe how much she understood about the one love, and looked forwards to when she was sixteen, to show her how much she really did mean to him. He looked towards the door, when it swung open, and her father entered, "Severus, she did her homework, took her bath, and ate all her supper."

Severus nodded towards the Elf, as he knelt in front of his daughter, "I have such a good, brave girl, and know you will take what I say bravely."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her Papa's neck, as she looked into his eyes, "I will be brave like you, alright Papa?"

"I know you will," He glanced at the Elf, who was getting ready to leave the two, before looking at his daughter, "You should stay, Legolas," he cringed as the Elf, placed his hands on his daughters shoulders, as he knelt behind her, "Papa, needs you to go live with Agnus, and her grandson Neville, it's the only place I can make sure you're protected."

"No Papa, I want to stay with you," The little girl cried, as she buried her face, into her Papa's neck, "Please don't make me go away, I will be better."

"You're not in trouble, my girl," He fought his own tears, with little luck, as he heard the sobs of his child. "You are perfect as you are, can you be brave, remember Neville, we stayed with them last Christmas. His mom, and dad, are in the hospital, so I told Agnus, that my little girl will be the perfect friend, for him so he wont be sad. We don't want him to be sad, right?"

"Will I still be able to visit my grandfather, and you during the holidays?" The little girl asked, drying her Papa's tears, as he did the same to hers.

"Legolas will make sure you see your grandfather, every holiday, and I promise to visit you as much as I can without being caught," The wizard assured, standing to his feet, he looked at the blonde Elf, "Albus will floo the two of you, to Agnus, I will check in with you. Please keep your promise to me, that's all I ask." He handed his daughter, to the Elf, before leaving the two alone, "Protect her, at any cost."

 **Six Months Later**

Legolas sat beside the young girl, as she colored with the young boy, as Mrs. Longbottom sewed a couple of sweaters, one with magic, and another the old fashion way, "Legolas dear, are you sure you don't mind watching the children, while I visit my son, and daughter in-law?"

The blonde smiled, as he glanced at the busy children, then back at the older woman, "Agnus, I told you that I am more than willing to watch the children, been looking out for Mione, since she was four."

"Yes but she's your home," The older woman smiled gently, as she vanished her sewing, and accioed her purse, "Thank you the same, Neville, he loves going on those walks, you take him on."

"He impresses me, with naming all the plants, even I don't know the name of some," He helped the older witch into her coat, and watched as she kissed both children, before apperating out of the room. "Do you children want to go on a picnic, find more exotic plants, if you like." He was looking at the little girl, who was whispering to the boy, she already claimed as her own brother.

Neville smiled shyly at the blonde, as he got to his feet, and handed the Elf, the picture he was coloring, "I made a picture of our house for you, so you could always have a home, no matter where you are."

The Elf knelt down in front of the young boy, and smiled as he looked at the picture, before handing it back to the boy, "Why don't you go find a place to hang it in my room, I bet you know the perfect place."

The little boy smiled, as he hurried up the stairs, "I do Legolas, I'll be right back, wait for me."

"Nev, can you get my sweater for me, and Legolas's robe," The little girl shouted from the bottom of the stairs, before turning towards the Elf, "Don't tell Agnus, that I yelled alright?"

"It will be our secret, Mione," Five minutes later, the three were walking towards the woods, to find the perfect picnic place.

 **Two Years Later**

Severus smiled, as he walked with his daughter in the woods, during her visit with Elreil, "How have you been behaving for Agnus?"

"I have been the perfect little witch, according to grandmother Agnus," Hermione answered, as she made circles over a small pile of damp dirt with her hand, and smiled as a yellow tulip appeared, "Grandfather, taught me to control nature, isn't it beautiful, Papa?"

The wizard smiled as she repeated the move twelve more times, causing different colors to sprout, "I am making a big basket of tulips for grandmother Agnus, there her favorite. I even caught a toad for Neville, he asked if I could bring the biggest one I could find to him, so he could bring it to Hogwarts."

The wizard frowned when his daughter grew silent, when Legolas walked by, as he talked to Elreil, "Hermione, what is the matter?"

"Where is Legolas going to be, Papa?" She crawled onto her fathers lap, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"He goes where you go, he will help me collect ingredients, for different potions while your in class," He turned his daughters chin, so she was looking into his eyes, "Remember how I told you, that when your mother, and I fell in love. She said that I was her home, and she was my home?"

The little girl nodded, as she played with a strand of her dads hair, "You were her home, because she loved you at first sight, without any warning. Just like I am Legolas's home, right?"

"As much as I don't like you already having your true love, that is procisely right," Severus stood as, Elriel, and his mate came to them, both with gentle smiles, "I am afraid my visit has come to an end, Eru, and Lady Jasmine." He gave his little girl one last hug, before going to talk to the blonde, who was sitting a little ways away, "I trust you to look after her, Legolas, you are to be here for the next six months, then you'll return her to Agnus, so she could began school."

"I will keep her safe, you have my word," The blonde vowed, smiling as he saw Elriel, and his wife, play with his, Mione.

"I know you will, Legolas," Severus sighed as he watched the look, that the Elf always gave his daughter, the same his, Amareil, had given him when she was alive, "I need to leave now, before someone realizes I am gone." With that the wizard was gone.

 **Platform 9 ¾ A Year Later**

Hermione bounced on her heels, as she looked around at all the students, before turning back to Agnus, and Legolas, "Are you really not going on the train with me?"

Legolas knelt before the young girl, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, "I will be there when you arrive, don't worry yourself over me, just stay close to Neville," he smiled as she took her friends hand, as she nodded bravely.

"You two make sure to make plenty of friends," Agnus wrapped her arms around the two children, and kissed each there cheeks, "and Neville, please try not to loose anything, and take care of Trevor." She linked her arm through the Elf's, as the children hurried onto the train, "Should we get you to the Ministry, so you could floo to the headmasters office."

The Elf smiled, as he allowed the older woman, to apperate him to the Ministry, "Can't wait."

 **Three Years Later**

Legolas, couldn't believe how beautiful she was, of course he had always thought she was beautiful, but now all the boys were starting to notice. She had lived for fifteen years, and now she was a young woman, and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep his promise to her father.

"Legolas," One of the sixth years blushed, when he looked in her direction, and the two friends behind her giggled. "Would you be chaperoning in Hogsmead, this coming weekend?"

"I will be there," The elf answered, already use to the girls, trying to still his affections.

"I don't know why you don't go with me, Mione," The red head she called, Ron, asked as he tried to wrap his arm around her shoulders, "We known each other since we were eleven, don't you think we're old enough to-"

"I volunteered to help Snape, all day this Saturday. Then Neville, and I are going to Hogsmead," She answered, already use to having to call her own dad, by his given name. He was working undercover for the headmaster, by collecting information that might help, from the Death Eaters.

"Why would you volunteer to help the Dungeon Bat," Ron asked bewildered, "Neville, you always go with Neville, and it's weird how he," he pointed to where Legolas, was still talking to the other girls, "He is always watching, and following you around."

"He's always putting you down, and took twenty points just today, why would you want to help him?" The raven haired boy asked, a little more calmer, his name was Harry.

"He only took those points, because Ron, wouldn't stop talking," She glared at her red haired friend, before turning around, and leaving through the portrait.

* * *

The witch sighed, as the portrait closed behind the boys, who she was instructed to keep close too. "If you only knew why he acted the way that he did, and what he is willing to do," she smiled at the elf, when he caught her eyes. She left through the portrait, with her bag over her shoulder, probably to go study somewhere.

Legolas, was about to follow, when he felt an arm on his shoulder. He looked into the hateful eyes, of the red head younger male Weasley, "What is it you need, Mr. Weasley?"

"Ron, let go of him," Harry warned, sending the Elf, an apologetic look.

"It's weird how he's always following Hermione, like some kind of stalker," The red head argued, "Probably has bad intentions, sick bas-"

"Legolas, can you help me find Trevor," Neville asked, successfully leading the blonde away, from the two boys out of the portrait, "He's always been hot tempered. Doesn't help his mom always babies him, since he's the youngest son, hard to believe Ginny, and the rest of the brothers are related to him."

"You lost, Trevor?" Legolas asked, scanning around for the toad.

"Just said that, to get you away from, Ron," Neville answered, as he pulled said toad from his pocket, "She's probably in Moaning Myrtles, restroom."

Legolas smiled at the young wizard, "Your parents will be proud." He patted the wizard on the back, before taking off towards where his Mione, was hiding.

Hermione was sitting on one of the stalls, with tears running down her face, "Why does he have to be so annoying."

"Boys are cruel," Myrtle answered, in a sad voice. The ghost looked towards the Elf, before turning back to the witch, "They can't help being stupid either, throwing books at girls, when we're not looking."

"Not all boys are so cruel," Legolas assured the ghost, before kneeling in front of the witch, and wiping the tears with the pads of his thumb, "What are you doing in here?"

"I was going to go to the library, but knew that Ron, would eventually check there. He hates coming in here, along with some of the other students, so I came in here," She rested her head on the elves shoulder, as he lifted her in his arms, and carried her to one of the bench's near the large bath, taking a seat with her still in his arms, "He doesn't understand that I just don't like him like that, that I couldn't like him like that. My heart isn't for him."

"Who is your heart for, Mione?" He whispered against her ear, as he tried not to trail kisses, along her neck.

She met his eyes, and gasped, at the tone he had just used, "You've always known that, haven't you?" Her question came out, just as husky, as his whispering had come out. "Who do you think has my heart?"

"Mione," He closed his eyes, as she pressed her forehead against his shoulder, as she drew invisible images against his clothed chest.

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?" She asked, her breath warm against his throat, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Why have you not taken me, and made our hearts one yet?"

"I promised your father," He answered weakly, pushing her a little bit away, as to avoid anymore temptation she was causing.

Her eyes met his once again confused, as the tips of her hair started to produce, bouts of electricity, "What does my father have to do with anything?"

"He made me promise to wait until you were sixteen, a woman in human years," He answered, now standing back, as she started to produce more electricity. "I-"

"Why not make it till I am eighteen, give me a chance to be a human girl, than we'll see how you feel about listening to my father." She started to leave the stall, when the elf quickly grabbed her by the wrist, and then pinned her up against the wall in one quick move. He brought his mouth to her ear, trying to catch his breath, "I will not let you do that to either of us, nor will our hearts," he rested his forehead against her shoulder, as he tried to catch his own breath.

She closed her eyes, as she allowed a soft smile to appear, as she rested her hands against his chest, "You're right about that, which is why it's so hard now as I get older, knowing we're fated together. I guess if my dad can live a double life, and be one of the bravest men I know, than I could be patient for another year." She stared into the blondes eyes, making sure he was looking back, "But promise you will kiss me, the moment I turn sixteen."

"I can guarantee to kiss you, as soon as I am permitted," Promised the Elf.

Both of the hoped the year went by fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. In the last chapter Hermione was four when she met Legolas, she was eight when she moved in to the Longbottom house, and it was three years later when she started Hogwarts. Towards the end of the chapter she is fifteen, and I made Ron a jerk, because I don't like his in this story. I want to thank you for all your wonderful reviews, and this chapter is going to be a lot of lovey dovey, since Hermione is sixteen now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **An Ageless Love – Chapter 2**

He couldn't take his eyes off as her, as she leap from tree to tree, shooting the various targets marked in the trees. She was using the bow he made for her, when she had turned fifteen, and couldn't believe she was now sixteen. Tonight was the night of there ceremony, where Elriel, would bind them under the elven stars. Tonight was thenight, in which she finally turned sixteen, and he couldn't be more happy.

She leap from the tree, landing right in front of her, with a radiant smile across her lips, "Just four more hours, and I am officially sixteen, and we are one. I am glad my birthday is in a winter holiday, and dad permitted this to happen," she stared up in the trees, and spread out her arms, "I am glad not many people know of this place, my second home."

The blonde smiled, as he stared down at her, and brought a hand to her cheek, "I am looking forward to the ceremony, which will finally bind us as one. I wish we didn't have to return to Hogwarts, and just live out the rest of our lives here, but I know you couldn't do that to your father."

"The wizarding world is my first home, and I don't think I could ever turn my back to it, nor could I turn my back to this place," Explained the young witch / Elf, as she started walking back to where her grandparents were, as they set up for the ceremony. "So am I better than you with the bow, yet?"

"You are strong," Admitted Legolas, as he followed behind his heart, looking forward to tonight.

The young woman squealed, when she found her father, Neville, Agnus, and godparents, all standing beside her grandparents. She hurried, and embraced her father, "What are you doing here?"

Severus sighed as he looked to his child, and cupped her cheeks in his palms, "I wouldn't miss you sixteenth birthday, and this bonding ceremony for anything, you're growing up so fast." He kissed her temple, "I am proud of you, you've grown into a wonderful young woman."

Agnus approached the small family, and wrapped her arms around the young woman, kissing her cheek, "I am honored to be invited here, it truly is a magical place," she looked to her grandson, and held out an arm to him, "Come greet your friend, Neville."

The young wizard smiled, as he approached his sister-like-friend, and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm glad to know you," he looked up in the trees, towards where a group of elves were standing, and staring down at the new arrivals, "They don't get many stranger's, do they?"

Elriel approached the group, and wrapped his arm around his daughter, as he looked to the young wizard, "My people, they don't see many outsiders, but they know you are family to my 'Star'."

Hermione noticed the confusion of the two Longbottom's, and smiled as she looked up at her grandfather, "He calls me his little Star, because the night I was born, a star was also born." She took Agnus's hand, and looked to her godmother, "Would you two like to help me get ready for the ceremony, with grandmother Jasmine. Normally my mother would hand prepared me herself, but since she is no longer physically here, I want the two closes woman to a mother to help me."

Minerva smiled as she wrapped her arms around her godchild, as they followed her grandmother towards a hut, "I would love to help you get ready child."

She loved the people in her life.

Legolas stood beside Severus, as they looked into the clear pond, waiting for the ceremony to start, "I am pleased you made it, Severus."

"I wouldn't miss my child's bonding, for anything in the world," The wizard responded, as he watched his young pupil, and daughter grandfather looking at various plants, "I was asked to invite Agnus, and Neville, to come along since they are family. I knew I couldn't come without her godparents either."

"Yes, Mione, she is really pleased they're here," Admitted the Elf, smiling as he recalled the excitement of seeing the group made her, "I want her to always be happy."

"I have to return home tonight, but I know she will be in safe hands with you, you have looked out for her all this time," Confessed the Wizard, as he rested a hand on the Elves shoulder, "I thank you, Legolas. I know she will be cared for, if something were to ever happen to me."

"May the stars forbid anything to happen to you," Legolas knelt down to the water, and stared straight across, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just continue to look out for my daughter," Answered the wizard, before he turned and walked away.

 **The Ceremony**

"We are combining Elven tradition, and wizarding tradition, in binding these two hearts together," Elriel started, as he stood beside Albus, as the couple stood in the center of the circle. He waved his hands, as he walked around the couple, causing different colored lights to appear, "May two hearts be bind, and your homes be in each other."

"Hermione, daughter of Amariel, and Severus, do you take this man before you, as your life partner?" Albus asked, as he raised his wand between the couple.

Hermione stared into Legolas's eyes, and smiled as he cupped her cheeks, "He is my home, so of course I do."

"Do you Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, take Hermione as your life partner?" The older wizard smiled as he watched the couple, and seeing as the elven, and wizarding magic danced with each other.

"For all Eternity," Answered the blonde, as he moved his hand to around her waist, and brought hers to around his neck.

The older wizard smiled, "I now announce you bonded." He turned to look at the older elf, "Elriel?"

Elriel took the spot the wizard had just vacated, and turned to face the couple, as he raised a arm up towards the sky, "Beneath the star, and Moon above, we are all witness to your bonding. You two may now share your first kiss, congratulations." He smiled as Albus, and Agnus, shot out sparks from there wands. "It is now time to celebrate my 'little Star's' sixteenth birthday, and her bonding."

And without another word, music began to play, and the Elves started to dance.

 **Later That Evening**

Legolas smiled as he brought his heart into his hut, bringing her into his arms, "You are mine," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought his face down for a kiss, "And you are mine."

That night they showed each other, how much they loved each other.

 **A/N: How did you like this update?**


End file.
